His The One
by OPLuNa
Summary: "Im so sorry" she apologized as she rubs her temple. She looked up to me with those beautiful brown eyes and sweet smile, "Its Okay" my hands were on her shoulders, reassuring her that is fine. Since that day, everything changes for Makoto Tachibana when he meets Ayumi Miyasaki, the definition of a perfect girl with a secret background towards swimming.
1. Chapter 1

\His The One/

**Ayumi Miyasaki. She'****s beautiful, smart, athletic and literally perfect in her old school but then one fatal incident occurred that changed her life forever. She soon transferred to a new school where she still gets attention from everyone, especially the boys because of her perfect looks while the girls try to be her best friends or either that, they are just jealous of her. Out of nowhere, she came across a poster of a swimming club. She swore to herself that she would never swim since that particular incident but how can she pull it all together when she actually loves swimming? She decided to join and there, her old life was restored with happiness because of him and his hilarious friends.**

_Chapter 1 _

_Ayumi POV_

"_Ayumi!" A familiar voice called out for me and yet, that's the only voice I could hear as water were coming in my ears. Then, I heard a splash nearby me, maybe trying to help me. This is how it feels like if you can't swim. This is drowning._

_I kicked my way up but my right leg was numb as it feels like someone is dragging me down. All I know that she was sabotaging me by putting a pill or something in my drink. It hurts and it feels like my whole leg is paralyzed, making it heavy. There I was, accepting the fate that I'm dying by doing what I love which is swimming. My hand reached up out of the water but it couldn't pull me up at all._

_I do not have the energy anymore and I sank like Titanic did._

"Ayumi Miyasaki!" My mum took out one of my earphones from my ear as she shake my shoulder to wake me up from that repeating nightmare over and over again.

I pulled out the other earphone from my ear and rubbed my eyes, while stretching and yawning. "What is it, mum?" I asked, looking at her, dumbfounded.

Mum sighed, "You reached you new school, Iwatobi High School" she pointed her index finger to the school which was bigger than my current school because my current school was near my village and that time, I was living with my grandma.

I bit my lower lip, nervously. "Do I really have to go? Can't I just stay at grandma's house?"

My mum leaned closer to me and cupped my face onto her palms. "Sweetie, obviously, you have to go and you can always visit your grandma during holidays" she gulped, "Even if you go back, it will still haunt you, wouldn't it?"

She's right but I really just want my grandma right now. I looked down, surrender to my mum, "Yes it will. It's just that I miss grandma"

Mum kissed me on the forehead and released her palms from cupping my face. I hugged her and slowly open the car door. I got out of the car, sighing as always. I was about to go in the school compound but before I could, my mum's driver seat window slowly slide down as her head pops out, "Remember Miss Miyasaki, don't put on a grumpy face and smile. Don't forget to make new friends" she smiled, innocent.

She swiftly drove away. I walked in the school building with books on my hand and I could sense everyone's looking at me. Girls were whispering to each other as soon as I walked out of the door. The boys were smirking and fixing their hairstyle when I passed by them.

A group of boys that were just behind me, started whistling at me. Do I look like a dog to you?

"Hey, pretty girl" one of them did their kissy face and kissy noise when he passed by me because I walked slowly. I'm disgusted.

Pretty wasted for the first day of school~ Why can't I meet good-looking guys? Sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_Makoto POV_

"Mako-Chan, wait up for me!" Nagisa's voice was loud as he chase after me while I was just walking, calmly.

Nagisa finally caught up with me and he was panting so hard while he was talking, "You should really wait for me, Mako-Chan. This exercise reminds me of that particular time when I tried convincing Rei-Chan to join our swimming team" he bends down, panting while his hands were on his trembling knees.

I laughed at him, holding his shoulder. "You're a swimmer. You could catch up with me easily"

"A swimmer not a marathon runner" He glared at me, rephrasing my sentence.

"Did you see Kou-Chan anywhere? Ama-Chan wants to meet her because she promised to help Ama-Chan" I asked, while my eyes were searching for Kou along the hallway but there's no sign of the red-haired girl.

Nagisa's mouth persuade an 'O'. "I did see her just now but I was in a hurry to catch up with you"

We kept on talking, happily yet curious but decided to think positive that Kou will go and see Ama-Chan. So then, Nagisa kept on talking about his weekend while I was curious where was Haru until I bumped into someone.

I looked down as the person who bumped into me was short yet a perfect height. All I know it was a girl, rubbing her temple then she finally looked up to me. My eyes widened as she was beautiful. She had these big hazel eyes and chocolate colored-hair tied in a ponytail. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized while rubbing her temple.

I didn't actually hear that because I was starring at how beautiful she was. I have never seen her face before. I guess she's a transfer student. Suddenly, Nagisa whispered in my ear, breaking my thoughts into pieces, "She's apologizing to you, say something!"

I shook my head as fast as possible so she wouldn't notice that I was starring at her the whole time. I smiled, holding both of my hands on her shoulders, "Its okay. Just be careful next time!"

She nods and she walked away, facing down. While she walks away, I saw that her cheeks were flushing red and that made me smile. We didn't actually get to know each other but I do want to know about her. We continued walking but then, I decided to just look back, seeing her walking away from me.

_Ayumi POV_

_Ouch! _My head hurts or mostly, my temple hurts. I should watch where I was going instead of being distracted by a dumb timetable, telling me where's my class. I rolled my eyes but then, I started smiling and giggling to myself. _At least, I bumped into a good-looking guy! Oh god, I wish I could see him again. _I touched my cheek as I could feel it burning. _Ayumi oh Ayumi, what's wrong with you and good-looking guys?_

I stopped in front of my new class and slowly open the sliding door. I just walk in like a normal person yet these people are starring at me like I just commit a horrible crime. Some of the girls in the class were pointing at me while whispering. The guys were smiling and smirking at me. _Stop it. That's not how you get girls!_

I spot a place, far at the back, near the window. I settled my butt on the particular chair and look out of the window and the scenery was calm yet I miss the village scenery, It was beautiful and peaceful. I could see the birds flying in groups because they were scared of losing each other. _I really do miss you, Mina-Chan. I was scared to lose you and now you're gone. _Tears wanted to come out from my eyes but I hold it back in until the teacher came and marked our attendance.

While teacher called me up to the front and introduced me to everyone, my eyes were still out of the classroom as something catches me eyes. It was a crystal clear swimming pool. _I should go and take a look. _After teacher introduced me, she decided to start the lesson and we took out our books and pencil.

I didn't concentrate at all because my mind was fill with the swimming pool. I doodled on my book while teacher was babbling about this history of Japan. I do love History but this time, it makes me sleepy. Suddenly, a crumpled paper in a shape of circle was thrown onto my table.

I looked to my right side, where a red-haired girl gave me hand signals. Her index finger was pointing to the crumpled round paper. I realized she was the one who threw it. I opened it and read it, "I've noticed that you were looking at the swimming pool? Do you want a tour?"

_Ayumi, this is your chance to visit it. Come on, say yes! _I smiled. She was really friendly to show me around so I decided to write back, "I would love to. Thank you so much" I scribbled down onto the paper and crumpled it so its easier to throw.

It landed onto her table safely without teacher seeing it. The particular red-haired girl opened it, slowly and smiled. She looked at me, putting a thumbs up. _Well, it did went well I guess since I've made a new friend. _


End file.
